The present invention relates generally to seating systems and, more particularly, to a transmission device for selectively controlling independent adjustment of two comfort features integrated into the seating system.
Modernly, comfort mechanisms have been integrated into seating systems for permitting a seat occupant to selectively adjust the "contour" of the seat for maximizing personal comfort and support. More particularly, conventional comfort mechanisms permit the seat occupant to selectively adjust comfort features such as lumbar support, seat support, seat extension and lateral side support for the seat and seat back. Moreover, such comfort mechanisms generally provide infinitely variable adjustment within a predetermined range of movement.
Conventionally, comfort mechanisms having two distinct adjustable comfort features typically employ two separate control devices for permitting independent adjustment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,709 to Schuster discloses a manually-operated lumbar support system which has two separate levers for permitting the seat occupant to selectively adjusts its curvature and positional orientation. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,454 to Naert discloses a lumbar support device having a rotatable hand-wheel for adjusting curvature. In addition, vertical lumbar adjustment is provided by "ratcheting" movement of the hand-wheel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transmission apparatus for permitting the seat occupant to selectively and remotely adjust distinct comfort features of a multi-functional comfort mechanisms using a single control device. Furthermore, the transmission apparatus of the present invention is readily adapted for integration into any type of dual-function comfort mechanism used in an adjustable seating system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transmission apparatus having a dual-position control device defining a first operating mode position for selectively controlling remote actuation of a first actuation cable assembly so as to cause corresponding adjustment of a first comfort feature. In addition, the dual-position control device defines a second operating mode position for selectively controlling remote actuation of a second actuation cable assembly so as to cause independent adjustment of a second comfort feature. The dual-position control device is movably supported within the transmission apparatus and is configured and arranged so as to be positively located and retained in either of the first or second operating mode positions for eliminating any lost motion therebetween.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.